As used herein, the wording “optical component” is intended to encompass purely optical components such as e.g. optical isolators, filters and attenuators for integrated optics components as well as electro-optical components.
Additionally, wording such as “optical”, “light”, and the like is used herein with the meaning currently allotted to those terms in fiber and integrated optics, being thus intended to apply to radiation including, in additional to visible light, e.g. also infrared and ultraviolet radiation.
More specifically, the invention relates to integrating optical components in planar lightwave circuits (PLCS). Exemplary of a PLC is a so-called silicon optical bench or SiOB.
PLCs are a promising solution to implement different optical functions and modules such as multiplexing (MUX), demultiplexing (DEMUX), switches, amplifiers. The main advantage of the PLC approach is related to the cost reduction in comparison to standard planar technology and the possibility of achieving fully automated production.
Using PLC technology for complex functions—such as optical amplifiers—requires discrete components such as isolators to be integrated in a hybrid fashion in a PLC while complying with severe constraints, especially in terms of acceptable insertion losses.
Mechanical tolerances typical of current manufacturing processes are not directly compatible with these requirements, thus making it necessary to perform a final active alignment process. Active alignment is time consuming and, as such, practically outbalances the advantages of the PLC approach.
The need therefore exists for mounting arrangements for components, such as optical isolators, that may be adapted to compensate geometrical errors due to process tolerances while allowing a fully passive assembly process.